El caralibro de la aldea de Berk
by Noblee
Summary: Que el internet ha llegado a la aldea vikinga y con él, las redes sociales…
1. Todo te pone, cochinote

**El caralibro de la aldea de Berk**

_Que el internet ha llegado a la aldea vikinga y con él, las redes sociales…_

* * *

_Hiccup Haddock ha posteado algo nuevo – 7:00 am_

**Hiccup Haddock:** A practicar la nueva maniobra con Toothless… espero y funcione. #fuckingexcited

_Comentarios_

**Stoick the Vast:** ¡Espero y no estés huyendo de mí, jovencito!

**Hiccup Haddock: **Ay, ¿cómo crees, papá? Si tu discurso fue tan… motivador.

**Gobber the Belch**: _Hiccup_, no lo animes.

**Stoick the Vast**: _Gobber_, ¿de qué lado estás?

**Astrid Hofferson**: _Hiccup, _recuerda que quedamos en reunirnos al mediodía.

**Hiccup Haddock**: Rayos… ¿al mediodía? ¿No puede ser un poquito más tarde?

**Astrid Hofferson**: No.

**Tuffnut Thorston**: Uh, que a _Hiccup Haddock_ lo manda una niña.

**Hiccup Haddock**: _Tuffnut_, cierra el pico.

**Tuffnut Thorston**: ¿Tú y cuántos más?

**Astrid Hofferson**: _Tuffnut_, deja de hacer el payaso.

**Hiccup Haddock**: M'lady… no ayudas.

**Ruffnut Thorston**: Oye, cerebro de hormiga, te toca hacer el desayuno…

**Tuffnut Thorston**: Ja, que _Hiccup _tiene cerebro de hormiga.

**Ruffnut Thorston**: Te lo decía a ti, _Tuffnut_, dah… imbécil.

**Fishlegs**: Si quieres te invito a desayunar, _Ruffnut_.

**Snotlout**: No si lo hago yo primero, _Fishlegs. _

**Astrid Hofferson**: _Snoutlout, Fishlegs_… ¿en serio? Si ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar.

**Hiccup Haddock**: Pues… tampoco es cómo si tú pudieras hacer maravillas, _Astrid._

**Astrid Hofferson: **¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

**Hiccup Haddock**: ¿Yo? Nada, nada…

**Astrid Hofferson**: Se supone que debes apoyarme, idiota.

**Snotlout**: Los amigos son primero, nena.

**Astrid Hofferson**: Púdrete, _Snotlout. _Y tú también, _Hiccup_.

**Gobber the Velch**: Tss… pelea, pelea.

**Valka:** Jovencito, yo no te eduqué para que te comportaras así con tu novia.

**Hiccup Haddock**: Mamá… tú no me educaste.

**Stoick the Vast**: ¡HICCUP!

**Valka: **_sniff sniff_

**Hiccup Haddock**: ¿Qué? Si es la verdad…

**Stoick the Vast**: Sí, pero tampoco es para que se lo recuerdes, muchacho.

**Valka**: ¿Saben qué? Hoy dormirán afuera.

**Stoick the Vast**: _Hiccup_… estás castigado.

**Hiccup Haddock**: ¡¿Qué?!

**Stoick the Vast**: _Valka_, he castigado al niño… ¿me perdonas?

**Hiccup Haddock**: ¿Es en serio? ¡Papá!

**Valka**: _Stoick_, vale, pero dormirás en el sillón.

**Stoick the Vast: **Rayos.

**Hiccup Haddock**: Ja, eso te pasa por traicionarme, viejo.

**Stoick the Vast**: Al menos podré entrar a la casa…

**Hiccup Haddock**: Pues yo puedo ir con _Astrid._

**Astrid Hofferson**: Ni lo pienses.

**Hiccup Haddock**: Oh, vamos… sólo esta noche, ¿por favor?

**Fishlegs**: Puedes quedarte conmigo, _Hiccup._

**Hiccup Haddock**: Ehhh… no, gracias. Siempre termino golpeado cuando duermo contigo.

**Snotlout**: No sabía que le dabas a todo, _Hiccup._

**Hiccup Haddock**: ¡N-no me refiero a eso, idiota!

**Tuffnut Thorston**: Si lo niega, es verdad.

**Hiccup Haddock**: ¡Cállense!

* * *

_Lol… I regret nothing~_

_¿Debería continuar?_

_PD. Si alguien es fan de Shingeki no Kyojin, lea el fic _Shingeki no Kyojin en Facebook_, de donde me inspiré._


	2. Princess Who

**El caralibro de la aldea de Berk**

* * *

_Snotlout ha publicado algo nuevo – 10:00 am_

**Snotlout**: Hoy amanecí más guapo que ayer.

_Comentarios_

**Ruffnut** **Thorston**: Iugh…

**Astrid** **Hofferson**: Vaya, no sabía que eras comediante.

**Fishlegs**: Te advertí que los hongos que encontramos ayer podían provocar alucinaciones y desvaríos.

**Tuffnut** **Thorston**: ¿Sabes quién amaneció igual de guapo que tú? El troll de mi abuela.

**Snotlout**: ¡Jódanse, desgraciados! Pura envidia la de ustedes.

**Hiccup** **Haddock**: Chicos, no sean malos.

**Snotlout**: _Hiccup_, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

**Hiccup** **Haddock**: ¿Qué importa si está feo? Así lo quiere su madre.

**Tuffnut** **Thorston**: Burn!

**Ruffnut** **Thorston**: ¡Ohhhhh!

**Snotlout**: Jódete, _Hiccup_.

**Hiccup** **Haddock**: Dicen que la verdad no peca, pero incomoda.

**Snotlout**: Ya, claro, porque tú eres todo un adonis.

**Astrid** **Hofferson**: ¡LO ES! ¿Verdad, _Valka_?

**Valka**: ¡Por supuesto! Mi hijo es todo un Brad Pitt.

**Ruffnut** **Thorston**: ¡Pero no más que _Eret_! Ese sí es un papasito.

**Stoick** **the** **Vast**: ¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que _Hiccup_ no es mi hijo?

**Astrid** **Hofferson**: _Ruffnut_, bueno, eso nadie lo puede negar.

**Ruffnut** **Thorston**: ¡Lo sé! ¿Ya viste su última foto de perfil? Dios, se me cae la baba.

**Tuffnut** **Thorston**: ¡Se te caen las bragas!

**Ruffnut** **Thorston**: ¡Cállate, imbécil!

**Hiccup** **Haddock**: _Astrid_… ¿te gusta Eret? ¿Es porque él si tiene sus dos piernas, verdad? ¡Lo sabía!

**Astrid** **Hofferson**: _Hiccup_, no seas idiota. Me gustas tú.

**Eret**: Pero yo soy más guapo.

**Stoick** **the** **Vast**: ¡_Valka_! ¿Hiccup sí es mi hijo?

**Ruffnut** **Thorston**: Claro que lo eres, bombón.

**Tuffnut** **Thorston**: ¡ASCO!

**Stoick** **the** **Vast**: ¡VALKA!

**Valka**: No armes un circo, _Stoick_. Hiccup sí es tu hijo. Digo, tienen el mismo lunar en el trasero.

**Hiccup** **Haddock**: ¡MAMÁ!

**Eret**: Y tu mamá te avergüenza… LOL

**Hiccup** **Haddock**: Yo al menos tengo una, ¿dónde está la tuya?

**Astrid** **Hofferson**: Ding ding, ¡e _Hiccup Haddock_ gana la batalla!

**Ruffnut** **Thorston**: ¡_Hiccup_, no te metas con mi chico!

**Tuffnut** **Thorston**: ¡Tú no te metas con mi amigo!

**Snotlout**: ¡Tú no te metas con mi princesa!

**Fishlegs**: ¡Es mi princesa!

**Ruffnut** **Thorston**: Pues se joden, soy de _Eret_.

**Eret**: No, gracias.

**Ruffnut** **Thorston**: Buahhhhh…

**Hiccup** **Haddock**: _Eret_… yo que tú me escondía por un buen tiempo.

**Eret**: ¿Eh?

**Astrid** **Hofferson**: Hazle caso a Hiccup.

**Eret**: ¿EH?

**Snotlout**: _Tuffnut, Fishlegs_… ¡a por él!

* * *

_Gracias a: fanatico z, ORQUIDEA671, vitany, ali nav, Jessi, Tori Berk, Cathrina.57, aileen._


	3. Hermanos desnaturalizados

**El caralibro de la aldea de Berk**

* * *

**Dagur the Deranged** ha indicado que Hiccup Haddock es su hermano.

_Comentarios_

**Astrid Hofferson: **¡Cuñado!

**Hiccup** **Haddock**: ¡Ni en tus sueños!

**Dagur** **the** **Deranged**: Que cruel eres, _Hiccup._

**Valka**: Jovencito… no le hables así a tu hermano.

**Hiccup Haddock**: Mamá… ¡soy hijo único!

**Dagur the Deranged**: Claro, ¡desconóceme!

**Valka**: No le hagas caso, _Dagur_. Mamá está contigo.

**Gober the Belch**: Ustedes sí que no perdieron el tiempo, ¿verdad, _Stoick_?

**Stoick the Vast**: ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi mujer es ardiente.

**Hiccup Haddock**: …me acaba de dar cáncer.

**Valka**: Oh, _Stoick_… aún recuerdo la primera vez que me hiciste tocar el Valhalla.

**Stoick the Vast**: Y las que le siguieron, querida…

**Hiccup Haddock**: PUAJ… agh… ¿ustedes dos se quieren quedar sin hijo, verdad?

**Dagur the Deranged**: Me seguirían teniendo a mí.

**Hiccup Haddock**: ¡No eres su hijo!

**Ruffnut Thorston**: _Hiccup_… ¿cómo rayos le hiciste para deshacerte de tu hermano? Pasa el truco.

**Hiccup Haddock**: ¡Que no es mi hermano!

**Snotlout**: Por fin… ¡decídanse! ¿Es o no hijo de _Hiccup_?

**Hiccup Haddock**: _Snotlout_… mejor vete.

**Astrid Hofferson**: No sé de qué te quejas, _Hiccup_. Ya tienes padrino para la boda.

**Dagur the Deranged**: ¡¿No planeabas invitarme a tu boda?! ¡Hermano desnaturalizado!

**Hiccup Haddock**: _Dagur the Deranged_, por última vez: ¡no eres mi hermano!

**Valka**: Cariño, la comida casi está lista.

**Hiccup Haddock**: Mamá, te dije en la mañana que saldría de excursión. No podré llegar, lo siento.

**Valka**: Oh, no te preocupes Hiccup… se lo decía a Dagur.

**Dagur the Deranged**: ¡Gracias, mami!

**Stoick the Vast**: Bien dicho, hijo.

**Astrid Hofferson**: _Dagur_, tengo cosas que hablar contigo relacionadas con la boda.

**Dagur the Deranged**: Lo que sea por la novia de mi hermanito.

**Hiccup Haddock**: Que no eres- ¿Saben qué? Los odio.

* * *

No sé... ¡me gusta molestar a Hiccup! xD

Lo siento... que he estado desaparecida porque por más que intento escribir no se me ocurre nada T-T

Espero y este les haya gustada :3


End file.
